lps_a_world_of_own_own_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2
The Show will move to Winter Discovery Kids And Air all 52 Of season 1 a week before the premiere of these episodes. The theme song will be updated with Savannah’s new blue coat of fur, Dottie with Petula’s Posse, Ultra appears alongside the main pets, and Those Pups in the Intro are replaced by Mabel. Episodes #The Island of Misfit Pets - When Petula kicks Roxie, Jade, and Bev out of The Littlest Pet Shop during a blizzard, they get blown away to a place called The Island Of Misfit Pets. #The Dark Truth about Petula - Carmilla tells Roxie and Jade that Petula has gone way too far bullying Pets, even stealing an Amulet from the Salon. Now Petula is stealing everyone’s keys. #Pawsitive Reviews - Wisteria casts Edie as One of The Main Voices in A Cartoon She is working on, but The Series gets bad reviews, but Edie can help the rest of the cast make a show that everyone wants to see. #Goat Warrior - Quincy bonks his head again when Gavin causes a coconut corruption when he and Trip were hanging out with the girls, which causes him to turn into a Lizard fighting warrior. #Mighty Pets - Roxie and her friends find a strange diamond, that every time someone touches it, they gain powers, however, Petula, Mitchell, And Dottie take envantage of it and try to get the diamond. #The Haunted Apartment - When a monster cuts off the lights in Jade and Roxie's apartment and drives Roxie out, the Boston Terrier must find Jade and stop the monster. However, she goes on to accuse every pet in Paw-Tucket of being the monster. Who is the monster? #Petula's Nightmare - After Petula pisses off Ultra for the last time, he suddenly turns into a demonic ink figure and begins trying to hunt her down. Petula notices the rest of her friends were gone, making her fear the fate they met. Can anyone calm Ultra down before Petula becomes his next victim? #Pokemon Invasion - A group of wild Pokemon enter Paw-Tucket and begin trying to take over, knocking any weak pet out of their way. Ultra then must come out and fight the Pokemon to save Paw-Tucket. And he brought a friend along. #Roommate Quarrel Goes Too Far - Jade and Roxie get into another altercation. However, the fight gets WAY out of hand and Roxie is critically injured. All the pets in Paw-Tucket start to think that Jade is a monster for attacking and injuring her own roommate. However, Petula and her friends see her as a potential fifth member. Now Jade must clear her name. #Body-Swapped - A strange curse makes its way into Paw-Tucket late at night and when it comes into contact with a pet, it removes their spirit. Afterwards, it comes into contact with another pet and places the spirit in them, swapping everyone's bodies. The entirety of Paw-Tucket is terrified. It's up to our heroes to get everything back to normal. #Saving Bev - Bev was in the water enjoying her time. But while she was down there, a large squid grabs her and drags her deeper into the water. Edie, Roxie, and Jade find out and must go deep into the water to save her before the squid gets hungry. #Pets on a 22 Hour Flight - When A 22 Hour Flight Stops Bev from taking her friends to a Savannah Performance in the other side of the world, Roxie has a lot of ideas to keep the 6 pets occupied. #Unlucky Edie - Edie is having the most unlucky day of her life, so much she has just decided to quit acting and become a hermit. #Friendly Petula? - When Petula is hit really hard on the head, she stops acting like a bully and starts acting like a nice pet, causing her friends to become angry. The other pets are happy, but they soon miss the original Petula. They decide they need to get the old Petula back. Now, they just have to find a way to return Petula back to normal. #The Concert Hog - When Dottie hogs Savannah’s Job as a singer, Savannah asks Trip, Edie, and Bev to get Her Rightful job back and tell Dottie to stop being a hog. #The Claws Come Out - After Jade took a really long nap for three days straight, her friends think she’s just a lazy cat, then she has a long and painful fight with Sweetie and gets sent to the hospital, now Roxie is worried if Jade will be Okay. #The Young Pet Six - Mabel wants her own group of friends like Roxie has, so she pets together a group that will go on a lot of adventures, but when they get stuck on a raft, The Main Characters must rescue them. #Missing Pokemon - Most of Ultra's Pokemon go missing, which pisses him off. He's convinced Petula stole them, but when he breaks in, he doesn't find any of them. So, he goes around searching for his lost Pokemon. What exactly happened to them? #The Ghost Dog - Trip tells a spooky story about a legend that if you stand on a cliff in the night, you get turned into a ghost dog, Which Roxie discovers that it is real, now Gavin and Mitchell are chasing her and are trying to turn her into stone. #Stuck Together - When Mister Yut makes Bev and Mitchell team up to look for Austin’s Bandana, they must get used to themselves until They find The Bandana. #Show Gone Wrong - Edie accidentally messes up a show for Savannah and almost gets someone hurt. Now she's worried that Savannah will want nothing to do with her. What will happen? #Messed-Up Posse - Ultra comes up with another plan to rid Petula's Posse of Paw-Tucket, and it's not good. When his plan is taken into action, Trip and Edie have to help Petula and her friends. #Hamster in a Box - When Trip gets trapped in a box and is shipped off to a new location, his friends have to save him. #Mountain Climbers - Quincy takes his friends on a journey up a mountain. However, when his friends are put in danger, it's up to him to save them. #Abandoned Snail - When Mitchell is kicked out of Petula's group for his bumbling around, he starts trying to find some new friends to hang out with, but his reputation as a member of Petula's Posse makes it harder than it needs to be. #The Snob War - After Roxie had to sit with Petula and Dottie on the way to a vacation to A Special Place where Edie will be taping with Wisteria for A Movie Of Her Cartoon, Petula declares war between good and bad. However, when Ultra gets involved, things go from bad to worse. #Race to the Maximum - Another race is coming up. However, Austin turns up to be sick and cannot make it. The pets are convinced they are doomed. However, Ultra shows up. The pets don't think he's fast, but they'll be in for a surprise. #Polluted Water = Trouble - Bev enjoys her underwater friends, but one day, she comes to a rude surprise. The water is polluted and all of her underwater friends are in danger. Now she and her friends must work together to clean up the water and stop the pollution. #Cruise Ship Disaster - The LPS Cruise Ship is on a journey, but when Petula knocks the captain unconscious, the cruise ship is heading for somewhere it wasn't intended to go. Now the main pets must find a way to wake the captain up and get the ship back on course. #Jade's Obsession Revealed - Roxie finds Jade's collection of crystals and accidentally knocks them out the window. Just as Jade walks in, she sees Roxie knock them out the window. Jade, of course, gets upset, prompting Roxie to run as fast as she can. Now Jade has to find her crystals and clear things up with Roxie. But she has to find them before Petula and Sweetie do. #Relative Chaos - Roxie’s Family comes to Paw-Tucket and have a family reunion in Jade’s Apartment, So Jade gets kicked out of her own apartment while the reunion is happening, and decides to move away forever. #Time-Travelers in Trouble - When Jade and Bev find a time machine, they accidentally send themselves back to the time of the dinosaurs. Now, the other pets must find them and get back home before they become a hungry meat-eater's snack. #Babysitting A Brat - Simon Puggerson asks Bev to babysit Penelope, but She is really hard to please and wants to have a play date with Vanya Octoppy. #Savannah's Replacement - When Savannah gets sick right before a performance, Roxie decides to fill in. Most of the other pets are skeptical, though. Roxie will eventually figure out that it's no walk in the park being Savannah. #Magic Trick Failure - Jade is learning how to perform magic tricks. However, when she accidentally turns Roxie into a cat like herself, she has to figure out how to get her back to normal. #Apartment Wreck - When an earthquake suddenly strikes Paw-Tucket, Roxie and Jade's apartment is destroyed. They both manage to get out okay, but they need to find someone who can rebuild their apartment and see if their friends are all right. But who in Paw-Tucket could rebuild an apartment fast enough? #Fashion Food - Edie and Bev put on a Fashion Show with a total of 5 contestants who are hungry pets, but Roxie thinks that their costumes are edible. #The Colden Days - Another blizzard hits on Pawtucket, and Mayor is Trying to have a plan to have a fun and save day to pass the snowstorm for every pet, but while they’re In the LPS waiting for the storm to pass, Dottie gives Quincy an extreme hit. #Revenge of Mid-Morning of the Paw-Zombies - When Jade stays up all night watching Mid-Morning of the Paw-Zombies, she becomes extremely delusional. She starts to think her friends are zombies when they're not. Now the pets must find a way to get Jade to sleep. #Paranoid Quincy - Quincy becomes so afraid of everything, he locks himself away in his apartment to protect himself. Now the pets must convince him that everything is alright. #Friendship Broken - When Trip finds a new best friend, he forgets his other friends. However, he will learn just how much he really needs them. #Edie the Fast - Edie takes part in a flying race to prove to her friends and herself that she is the queen of speed. However, the competition turns sour, especially when Petula and her friends get involved. #Not So Sweetie - When Sweetie gets angry at Petula, she decides to ditch the sheep's group and go on her own. However, she finds out that bullying is easier as a group. #Bev in a Nightmare - When Bev suddenly finds Paw-Tucket full of hideous monstrosities, she finds out that these monsters are actually everyone in Paw-Tucket. How did this happen? #Bullies Without a Lead - One day, Petula and her friends come up with a very devious plan. However, when they're about to execute this plan, Petula gets sick. The group will find out it's hard to function without their leader. #Mayor in Trouble - When Mayor goes missing, Paw-Tucket falls under chaos. It's up to our heroes to track down Mayor before Paw-Tucket becomes a thing of the past. #Smash Challenge - When the main pets are dragged into a fighting competition, they have to fight their way through. But the rules say you cannot hurt your opponent. Jade, their best shot, accidentally hurts her opponent, causing her disqualification. Now the other pets must find a way to win and make sure Petula and friends don't. #Devious Jade - Jade is acting much crueler than usual. Edie is convinced that this isn't the real Jade. It's her twin Spade. Also, Ultra seems to have gone missing. However, Jade is confused as to what everyone is talking about. She knows she never had a twin sister. However, when she finds her twin sister, she has to figure out what's going on. Who is this mysterious cat and where is Ultra? #Infinite Maze - The pets are suddenly knocked out. Upon awakening, they find themselves in some sort of maze. They have to find the way out. However, Ink-Bendy (Ultra) is inside the maze and will kidnap anyone he encounters. Can the pets escape the maze? And what will happen to the pets that get kidnapped? #The Night Owl - Roxie discovers why Jade wants to nap all day, because she likes to party all night with The Nocturnal Animals, but the party wakes some other pets. #What About Scoot? - When Jade finds Scoot sleeping in her bed, their relationship starts to break loose. #Friendship is - Edie runs into Bertram Corgiwaddle, she pushes their royal friendship to the limit. #Criminal Revealed - A criminal is going around Paw-Tucket, stealing pet's favorite toys and kidnapping several ones. The main pets are convinced it's either Ultra or Petula's Posse. Ultra because of his kidnapping tendencies. And Petula's Posse for reasons much too obvious. But they will soon find out it's actually one of them. Crossovers *A World of Luna’s Own, a Crossover with Let’s Go Luna aired prior to the season premiere. Which Carmen’s Evil Clone Made a rant of Out of the Show. *Dimensional Disaster - Crossover with multiple series. When Trip and Edie find out that Ninja Dragonet has the power to travel between dimensions, they follow her and go to several different universes. However, when something goes wrong, they have to get back to Paw-Tucket. Fast! *Thingamajigger Theft - Crossover with The Cat in the Hat Knows A Lot About That. The Cat brings Nick and Sally to Paw-Tucket. However, when Petula and Jade accidentally send the Thingamajigger flying while inside, it's up to our heroes, their rivals, and their new friends to save them. Shorts * Quiet Please! - Jade is getting angry by her friends making so much noise that she can't sleep. So she tries multiple different ways to get them to be quiet. Category:Season 2 Category:Seasons